The Idea
by Delenn
Summary: Aphrodite’s followers get an idea, and Ares and Joxer decide to make the best of this new holiday. Basically a Valentines Day story. Ares/Xena, Gabrielle/Joxer


**Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun, and to keep the people from the Xena and Ares shippers club from going crazy, I get no profit from this story. The character Coco ect. as well as the story idea belong to me. The characters Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Ares ect. do not belong to me, and I am just borrowing them. No copy write infringement intended. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ect. without first asking me and receiving my permission, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction.   
  
Authors note: wow, that was a pretty long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though, I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! If the idea of Xena and Ares in love, of them having any past relationship, of Gabrielle and Xena being 'just friends', or if the idea of Joxer and Gabrielle in love is not the type of story you want to read, please go someplace else. This story is for Kat, Illy, Noie, Liz, SR, GA, G.O.M, Tareena, and for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't! I'm not really sure when Valentines day was invented, but I'm willing to bet that it wasn't ancient Greece! Anyway, like I said I don't really know when it was invented, but seeing as the whole story is fiction, please don't get grouchy that I am saying that It was invented in ancient Greece, it's just part of the story, and a very necessary basis. This story takes place in season 5, after "Chakram" but before "succession" and in a slight change, Xena has her old outfit back, and some parts of the story may be from earlier, sorry about that, but it's just me, and my faults! I thought this was a great time to resurrect this story because it's almost Valentines day! YAY!   
  
Warnings: Sex: no. Subtext: no. Violence: no. Joxer content: yes.   
  
Rated: PG-13.   
  
Summary: Aphrodite's followers get an idea, and Ares and Joxer decide to make the best of this new holiday. Basically a Valentines day story.   
  
"For a long time I was in love, not only in love, I was obsessed." Gwen Stefani, from her song 'Simple kind of life' in the band 'No Doubt' on the CD 'Return of Saturn.'   
  
Now that I've given away almost the whole plot let's get onto the story!!!!! *everyone claps***   
  


* * *

  
  


The Idea   
By Delenn

  
  
  
  
The Campsite:   
  
Joxer smiled, he had been passing through a nearby town, when he had heard two things, the first thing he had heard was that the followers of Aphrodite had invented a new holiday, it was called Valentines day, and was all about doing something nice for the person you love. Joxer was quite depressed about this new holiday, that is until he found out that Gabrielle and Xena were only a days ride away. Joxer bought himself a horse, who he named Coco, because she was brown, and headed out to find Gabrielle and Xena, he was lucky that he'd heard about the holiday with one day to spare, now all he had to do was think of something nice to do for Gabrielle.   
  
  
  
Xena rolled over in her sleep, she felt something hit against her neck when she moved. Xena sat up, it was just past dawn, she looked down and was shocked to find a necklace around her neck. The necklace had a silver chain, and the pendant was in a heart shape, the pendant was all black, with a blood red rose carved on one side, and on the other side part of a silver moon was showing with a black rose in front of it, the stems of the roses were silver and intertwined at the bottom. As Xena looked around she saw two black roses laying by her side on her palette, attached to the roses was a note:   
  
My Dearest Xena,   
  
Some of Aphrodite's followers have invented a new holiday, it's called Valentines day, and is about doing something for the person you love. Of course black roses probably were not what they had in mind, but alas, Aphrodite and her followers always were ditzy. Besides I'm sure you will remember the roses, and their meaning. Know this also my princess. I do not need a holiday to make special the love I feel for you. Please enjoy the necklace.   
  
Yours forever.   
  
Xena smiled, Ares hadn't signed his name, but she knew it was him. Xena remembered the first time Ares had given her roses, they were the same color black, it was the night they had first made love, Ares had told her that he would love her forever. He had laid her down on a silky bed of the black petals.... Sighing wistfully, Xena remembered the passion they shared that night. How gentle yet demanding Ares had been with her. He had gently awoken desires in her she never knew or dreamed existed. And even after that, he had always sought out her pleasure before his own. Making sure that she was ready for him. By the Gods he had some control. She never woke unsatisfied when she was with him. The memories came flooding back as she lay back on her palette. Holding the necklace up to the sun light streaming through the trees. Oh.... it was beautiful, she had to admit that. It was delicate yet it held an air of strength about it. As she lay there she came to the realization that for all her efforts to forget about that side of Ares, this didn't help. She remembered every intimate detail. Xena was interrupted from her thoughts by someone clearing their throat, Xena looked up to see Joxer, he was holding a bouquet of wild flowers with a pink rose in the middle, Joxer realizing that he had her attention said "these are for Gabrielle, I was just going to leave them here, but since you're up, would you mind telling her that they are from a secrete admirer, and not say that I'm around? I'm planning on sneaking her some other things later," Joxer looked at Xena carefully, she was not in her armor yet, she was wearing an exquisite necklace, and in one hand was holding two black roses. Joxer asked "who are those from?" Xena looked down, seeing the roses she quickly laid them down next to her things, and said "I'll do that Joxer, whenever Gabrielle's not around you come and do whatever you have planned." Joxer nodded and said "Looks like you have an secrete admirer, no offense, but black roses do seem a bit strange." Xena pretended not to hear Joxer, so he left.   
  
  
  
Ares' Palace:   
  
Ares was having an extremely hard time getting rid of his sister! He wanted to be alone to plan his evening out. But alas, Aphrodite was stubborn, when she wanted to be, and right now she doing all she could to piss him off big time. Aphrodite giggled " Bro.... Why didn't you tell me hat you were giving the warrior chick a Valentines Day present? I could have helped you out a bit. I mean jeesh black roses, come on! Isn't that a little way to morbid like?" Aphrodite had her hands on her hips scolding him. "Although.... the necklace was pretty, you do have that black thing going on again!" Ares gruffly said "Xena, will know why I chose what I did. And that's all that matters to me." He scowled at Aphrodite "You on the other hand do not need to know anything, so don't even think about finding out. I won't tell you and I can assure you neither will Xena" He turned his back to her in dismissal. Aphrodite was a little put out by Ares' tone, but decided to change tactics saying "Hey... hey... all right Bro, no need to get your undies in a bunch now...! I mean I could have sent Cupie, to dazzle ya into coughing up the info on the warrior babe... but no, I was trying to be nice and came to find out what's up myself." Ares got up from his throne and through clenched teeth said "Aphrodite, I am not going to tell you anything, what I do with Xena or don't do for that matter is between her and I. So... I suggest that you leave before I throw you out on your pretty pink ASS!" Ares stressed the last part. With a petulant huff Aphrodite left in a shower of pink sparkles. She got along with Ares best of all the family members, but even Aphrodite knew better then to get into a fight with him when he was like this. Ares sank back into his throne, gad to be rid of his sister.   
  
  
  
The Campsite:   
  
Joxer had remembered that he was still holding the bouquet, and turned around, walked back to the palette Gabrielle was on and put the bouquet next to Gabrielle. He was turning quietly to leave and saw a flash of light. He turned towards Xena, to see her reading a note:   
  
Xena,   
  
I thought you might like to put these roses in you hair.   
  
  
  
Xena smiled and started braiding the two blood red roses into her hair. Joxer felt extremely uncomfortable, and tried his best to sneak out. Amazingly enough he made it! Joxer looked back on his sleeping Gabrielle longingly one last time, she looked beautiful, the sun was shinning off her face, her golden tresses shimmering like a goddess' crown, she looked just like an angel. Joxer glanced over and caught another glimpse of Xena, she had braided her hair back, and was sitting there with this faraway look in her eyes. When Xena heard Joxer leave she snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head "I shouldn't even be thinking thoughts like this. He's the enemy after all?" Xena softly scolded herself, careful not to wake Gabrielle. She couldn't help but add "Isn't he?"   
  
  
  
Ares' Palace   
  
Ares smile radiated through his palace as he watched Xena, she hadn't even tried to take off the necklace, and was now putting the two black roses in water, Xena had braided the other two Red roses through her hair, then slowly got dressed including her armor. She was the most beautiful creature in existence to him, whether she was dresses in a fine silk gown or functional leathers and armor. Ares revere was broken but a sudden noise. He frowned as Cupid and Aphrodite appeared, the portal that he was watching Xena through disappeared in a puff of smoke, "This is going to be a long day" Ares muttered to himself. He turned to face his annoying sister and her lovey dovey brat.   
  
  
  
The Campsite:   
  
Gabrielle woke up and rolled over, when she saw the bouquet she immediately asked "Xena! Where did this come from, who gave them to me?" Xena turned around and said "they are from a secrete admirer I suppose, Gabrielle" Gabrielle nodded excitedly, then noticed that Xena had her hair braided back, with two red roses in it, and was wearing an ornate black necklace. She asked "who did those come from, Xena?" Xena casually said "no one" Gabrielle didn't believe her and asked "was there a note? Do you have any clues as to who left that for you?" Xena answered very monotone "yes, there were two notes" Gabrielle sighed, Xena was going to make her work at this, "were they at least signed?" Gabrielle was getting exasperated. Xena shook her head "no" then seeing the skepticism handed Gabrielle the second note, Gabrielle read it two times then suspiciously looked at Xena and demanded "the other note" Xena didn't want to look like she was hiding anything so she grudgingly handed over the first note, Gabrielle read it three times, then shook her head and said "Okay I believe you, I have no idea who it could be" Xena smiled, and thought to herself "I shouldn't have been worried about anything, it's only me that knows how obvious the note is."   
  
  
  
Ares' Temple:   
  
Ares raged. They were trying his patience to the extreme. He was livid. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED NOR WANT YOUR HELP!" Cupid dodged the lightening bolt that was coming his way, and said "All we want to do is help, can't you just hear us out?" Aphrodite piped in "Yeah, bro, I mean the least you could do is listen to us, or at least me! I am the Goddess of Love, ya know!" Ares through another lightening bolt at Aphrodite, and Grabbed Cupid, who had been standing to close to Ares, by the throat, and lifting him off the ground said "Cupid, nephew, you don't usually come around to my castle to bug me. You know how dangerous that is, your mother however seems to either not care, or have forgotten. So I am giving you a chance to leave, before I do get mad" Ares relaxed his grip on Cupid so that he could answer, Cupid asked "But you're mad now, right?" Ares laughed "Mad? Me? I'm still being nice, but if you stay, I will get mad, and you don't want to be around when that happens. Aphrodite, I thought we had an understanding earlier, you leave me alone, and I don't fry you? Did you forget?" Aphrodite edged around Ares, hoping to get to Cupid before he was hurt to badly, and said "That was...different. You weren't planning on going out on a date with...what's her name?....Xena?" Ares tightened his grip on Cupid, so the young god could hardly breathe, and said "Aphrodite, I know you don't care about what I do to you, but what about your son? Either you leave me alone..... AND Xena too, or I do some damage." Aphrodite reluctantly nodded, Ares put Cupid down, and both Cupid, and Aphrodite fled. Ares let out the breath he was holding. " Oh.... Those two just don't know when to quit. If they screw this up for me with their meddling, By Zeus I swear I'll see them in most heinous places of Tartarus." He threw himself down on his throne. Deciding he needed to calm down and gather his wits again. He made the portal appear. Watching Xena always put a smile on his dark handsome features.   
  
  
  
The Campsite:   
  
Joxer carefully walked into the clearing looking for any sign that Gabrielle was around, he was startled when Xena said "she's down at the lake" Joxer nodded and said "I have a note this time, it's a poem. Later I'm going to give her a bottle of wine, and ask her to meet me"   
  
Xena smiled, she was actually having a great day. She noticed that Joxer was carrying two scrolls, one Xena assumed had the poem on it the other she had no idea about.   
  
Joxer nodded to Xena, and hurried out of the clearing, Xena had been smiling, and was just sitting there, not doing anything, that was strange for Xena.   
  
A few minutes later Gabrielle came back from the lake, she immediately spotted the scrolls, and opened them up, out of the first one a bracelet fell out, it was all vines that wrapped around Gabrielle's arm, and at the front bottom were three very bright, shiny, wildflowers. Gabrielle smiled and went over to show Xena, Xena said "That looks very pretty Gabrielle," Gabrielle practically beamed. Then Gabrielle opened the other scroll:   
  
Dearest Gabrielle: When I look at you, I see a pretty, kind, sweet, Loving, Caring person, that is too perfect for this world, you Write your book, about the beauty of nature, but none of that is as beautiful as you. You are the one for me, and I know that I will never be good enough for you, but just making you happy is all I ask. Your mind is sharp as the pen you write with. your hair is like the sunset on the prettiest day, in every way, I remember the day we met, it was the day my life was worth living. If I have to die tomorrow, I want to die with you knowing how I feel.   
  
Love you till the day I die.   
  
Gabrielle gasped as she read the poem, and it was about her!! Gabrielle was sure she was falling in love! Xena smiled at the petite bard sitting on the ground with the goofiest grin plastered on her face, and her arms holding her up, Xena turned her head so that Gabrielle wouldn't hear her laughing. "OH!!" Gabrielle turned and looked to see what was wrong, her legs felt like jelly, and Gabrielle wasn't sure she could even get up, otherwise she would have. Xena looked down at the note, and read it again:   
  
Xena, May I have the pleasure of dinner with you this evening? I'll be there just after dusk, no one else will be around.   
  
Xena opened the attached box and shut her eyes at the memories, inside the box was a miniature statue of her and Ares, it was from the one battle when he had ever come down and fought beside her. They had been fighting against Athena, and Ares had been worried that Athena would try something so he had come to watch over Xena, sure enough Athena had gotten into the battle. When Athena had started fighting Ares had too. He had stayed protectively next to Xena the whole time. Fighting back to back, they had been unstoppable. The statue was of one time when she had flipped over Ares and ended up facing him, right after that Ares had turned her to the side to avoid a sword, but at that very moment they were facing each other, Ares was holding Xena's hand, and in the other hand each held a sword. Xena remembered every detail of her time with Ares, but that day was one of the freshest in her mind, after that battle had been the last time Xena had been with Ares before she turned good. Xena knew where he wanted to meet her, one of his temple' was close by, and in it was the life size statue, it was where he kept all their stuff, if Xena remembered correctly there were about 30 murals of her in different battles, several statues of she and Ares, and 6 statues of her. Of course, it could have changed, but she doubted it. Gabrielle asked in annoyed tone "Xena, what is it? I can't see from over here" Xena turned to her friend and asked "What?" Gabrielle rolled her eyes and said "You said 'Oh!!' I was inquiring what was wrong?" Xena smiled reassuringly and said "Nothing Gabrielle, I just thought I saw someone." The bard excepted this explanation and went back to daydreaming of what her admirer would look like.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle came skipping back into camp, she had gone to get some water for the flowers, when she got there she saw a new skin of wine, and a note attached to it, and suspiciously asked "Xena, who brought this?" Xena just shook her head and said "Look and see" Gabrielle gave Xena a frustrated look, then went over and inspected the note:   
  
Dearest Gabrielle, I would be ever so happy if you would come to Teranis and have dinner with me tonight, it you hurry you'll make it there and back before nightfall. You will know me, for I will be wearing a purple shirt, and be holding a pink rose. Look for me by that and you will recognize me.   
  
Gabrielle jumped up and down for three minutes then asked "Xena, is it okay if I go to town now? My secret admirer wants to meet me for dinner, I will be back before it gets dark" Xena thought a second then said "That's not very long, Gabrielle, why don't you stay the night in town? There's that nice inn that you can stay in after you have dinner. I'll see you tomorrow morning" Gabrielle let out an excited squeal, and asked "Really?" Xena answered "Yes, why don't you wear your new green dress?" Gabrielle nodded and left to go change.  
  
  
  
Gabrielle was sitting by the lake getting ready to go to dinner, and was fantasizing about what her secrete admirer would look like, "I bet he's tall, but not to tall, then I'd have trouble looking him eye to eye, but just about half a foot taller then me. He isn't fat, I just know it, I mean no one could write poetry like that unless they were observing the world, and NO writer is fat. His eyes are........Blue....yes, Blue. His shirt is short sleeved, and shows off his big muscles! His hair is light brown.....almost blond, but definitely brown in coloring. And he's so thoughtful, telling me that I could get there and back before night! Oh, wait, he said he was someone I would recognize!! Who could that possibly be? I know, he's someone I've seen before, and he thinks that I will recognize him. Doesn't matter if he's that cute! Hmm......... I wonder what his name is? It starts with a C I think..... Claude?....... no....... Clarence?..... no....... Celty?..... maybe...... Cerk?....... no...... Celouis?........Yes.... That's it!! Celouis, oh he's so cute! Now, what should I do with my hair.......wear it loose? That always looks so good on Xena......no, My hair never did look good loose. Braided? No, mother always said I looked like a little kid with my hair braided. I know!!!!" Gabrielle hit on the perfect idea. Gabrielle parted her hair down the middle, took a front piece from the left side, wet it with water, a little sap from a near by tree, and let it hang to the side of her face. Taking the rest of her hair and dividing it into three even pieces, Gabrielle, braided each piece separately. Then taking each long braided piece of hair, Gabrielle, braided them into one single braid. Satisfied, Gabrielle, smoothed her dress, which was a one shoulder strap green velvet dress, with diamond cutouts on her right leg, and midriff. The dress had a V slit on the left side up to her mid thigh, and the front up to her knees. The underside of the dress was dark blue, and the front of the dress had a thin dark blue strap around her bodice, and waist. Looking at her reflection in the water, and complaining that she had forgot to bring a mirror with her, Gabrielle fixed her hair and went to show Xena how she looked.   
  
  
  
Xena was thinking about dinner with Ares, she wasn't exactly sure why she was even bothering to go, but something had stirred in her, and she felt a need to go, to see Ares again, "not as an enemy but as..." Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Gabrielle cleared her throat, and turned to see the bard all dressed up, and looking embarrassed. Xena said "You look very nice, Gabrielle. I think it's time you were going, isn't it?" Gabrielle replied "Really, do I really look okay? Oh my, you're right, I have to go. Bye, Xena!" Gabrielle then left the campsite in rather a hurry.   
  
As soon as Xena saw Gabrielle leave, she started getting ready herself. After looking through her bags for a minute, she found the light purple Swede dress, she had picked out earlier. It was long, with thin straps and a low cut neck. The back of the dress was extremely low, and the dress had a slit on the left side, just below the thigh. With this Xena had picked out matching high-heeled sandals. Quickly changing, Xena put on a coat, saddled Argo and headed towards Ares' temple.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle walked into the main street of Teranis, and looked for her love. The first person Gabrielle saw was Joxer, "What's he doing here?" she thought "Must be some strange coincidence" then she looked Joxer over "Hmm...nice purple shirt......pink rose......PINK ROSE!!! No, it can't be....but it has to be, NOOOOOOO!!" Gabrielle's mind screamed in horror, "I have to get out of here before he sees me! Make him think I never came!" Gabrielle would have run out of the Inn, out of the whole town, but she was in a dress, and high-heels, and couldn't go anywhere very fast.   
  
  
  
By the time Gabrielle made her way out of the Inn, she was confused again "WHAT do you think your doing? I'm leaving......Wasn't this the man that you were so excited about going to see? Yes, but that was before I knew he was JOXER! But you wanted to see this man, you were in love with him......So? So...what's so bad about Joxer, he's the man you were in love with, he's the one who wrote those notes, the poem, and sent you that gorgeous bracelet! But this is JOXER!! You know that's just an excuse because you're just scared.....you still love him, you're just afraid of what that means. Even if this man was the man you pictured, not Joxer, you'd still find something wrong with him! I WOULD NOT!!!! Yes you would, and you know it! Fine, I'll give him one chance........GOOD!" Turning back around, Gabrielle was stunned, by the weird looks people were giving her. Sure this was an Amazon looking clothing, but it wasn't that strange! One nice looking old lady came up to Gabrielle and timidly asked "Are you alright, m'dear?" Gabrielle gave the old lady a puzzled look and asked "Why wouldn't I be al......" Gabrielle stopped in mid sentence, as the problem downed on her "By gods I must of said all that out loud!" suddenly realizing that she had said that out loud too, Gabrielle blushed a deep shade of red, and laughing nervously said "off the play, don't worry, I'm in a...play, and this is one of the.....acts I'm doing!" Gabrielle smiled as best as she could, then made a hasty retreat back to the inn, to avoid the skeptical looks she was getting.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle walked up to Joxer, and said "Hello.......Joxer. Ready to eat?" Joxer having has his back to her, nearly jumped out of his skin! Quickly recovering he said in a gracious manner "Of course, Gabrielle. I'm so glad you came, did you know it was me all along?" Gabrielle thought "No, or else I wouldn't have come" Quickly realizing that she had said that out loud (by Joxer's sad face,) she added "Wait I didn't mean that, it was......a joke! But, no, I didn't know. Let's eat, I'm starved." Joxer smiled, and said "Yeah, me too. I.....uh....saved us a table." Trying to be courteous, Gabrielle said "Uh....thanks Joxer, that was very nice." For the rest of the night, Gabrielle had the same problem, every time she thought about something, she would say it out loud. Deciding that she better think nice things about Joxer, Gabrielle finally started to enjoy herself.   
  
  
  
Xena walked into Ares' temple, and was shocked to find that it was completely deserted! Xena took off her coat, then carefully walked through the temple, looking for Ares.....for anyone! Xena walked into Ares' room, she had decided to wait for him there. Xena took off her shoes, and laid down on the bed, stretching out Xena thought "Now, you can't go to sleep, you want to surprise Ares....not the other way around! Yes, this is a prefect way to start the evening. After all, after you see Ares he's sure to take you to dinner somewhere that's not here, and seeing as where your going is going to be a surprise to you, why not make Ares look for you. Now all you have to do is wait, and not fall asleep."   
  
  
  
Xena awoke to things being thrown around the room. Xena kept very still, knowing from past experience that it was best not to startle Ares when he was mad, she had seem other people make that mistake. Xena watched Ares pace around the room for a minute, then concluded that he was very angry, had forgot all about her, and had absolutely no idea that she was there, watching him. Ares threw a few more things, then almost as if he could tell that *someone* was watching him, he turned around, and looked Xena straight in the eyes. Xena smiled and said "If it's a bad time I can go, but I would've thought that you would be more happy to see me....." She stopped talking due to the hard look she was being given. She hadn't a clue what he was trying to control his desire to ravage her sensual body right then and there. To her eyes Ares seemed nothing more then a bit flustered, and without warning he disappeared. Xena would never know that the mighty Ares God of War had transported himself to the coldest lake he could find to bank the fires of desire that had shot through him, when he gazed at his beautiful warrior princess on his bed.   
  
Suddenly Xena felt the weight of the bed shift, there was Ares looking like his normal self, laying next to her. Ares said in a sexy petulant way "Why are you in my room, My Dear?" Xena gave a mock hurt expression, and gracefully got up off the bed. After walking around the room for a minute she laughed and said "If that's how you're going to be I'll just go....." Xena turned around, expecting a reply. No one was there. Suddenly she felt herself pulled against a hard/warm surface, an arm snaked out and wrapped around her waist, and another hand covered her eyes.   
  
  
  
When the hand was removed Xena was almost surprised to find that they were no longer in the temple. "Ares....!" she growled, Ares released Xena and smiled. He turned her around in his arms so that they were facing each other. He said in a voice more calm that belied his racing heart. "Relax, princess, I just thought that maybe for once you... I... we... could go somewhere..... new.... that's all" Xena looked around, she didn't recognize where they were. "New? Ares, where are we?" Ares laughed a deep throaty laugh. "You know, Xe, just about anywhere we could come up with in Greece knows either one of us. Knows our past, our history, our deeds and/or misdeeds. Or at the very least knows our descriptions, and could piece together the rest. But this little town appears to be for all intents and purposes is invisible to the outside world. And they ignore any place that isn't here! I honestly don't know how they do it, personally I don't care either, it's enough for me knowing that hardly anybody has ever heard of this place!" Xena couldn't help smiling too, "And what is this Invisible town called?" "Brivarey" Ares softly spoke. Xena frowned, deep in thought. "Brivarey? I've never heard of it. How did you hear about this place?" "Aphrodite mentioned it to me eons ago, someone had told her about this place, and she though it such a waste that no one here knew her. I usually don't listen to her whenever I'm unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of her random chatter, but this place caught my attention. I thought it would be nice to go someplace that, for one night, we can start anew where no one knew either of us." He sighed " I thought maybe for at least one night. I...We... Well that we could share ourselves with the other and not worry about what people say or think? No wars, No friends, no family. Just You and I....?" Xena had caught on to his idea and she was amazed to find out that she liked the idea. She really liked the idea. And his sincerity melted the last bit of resistance she had in her heart. She stood there her arms draped over his shoulders entwining around his neck. His hands were wrapped around her waist, and she whispered. "Like starting anew for us.... You ... Me... A beautifully romantic setting." "Exactly!" Ares beamed. Xena smiled "Well, what are we waiting for then? One night isn't that long!"   
  
  
  
Aphrodite delicately touched a finger to her bruised cheek, "Ow, that hurt!" Cupid who was carefully looking over his burnt wings said "That's not the only thing that hurts, mom," Aphrodite pouted as she looked for more bruises on what she could see of her body without getting undressed. As usual Aphrodite had on one of her skimpy lingerie outfits. What Aphrodite saw truly distressed her, her entire stomach and back was black and blue, where she had been hit with a lightening bolt, then slammed into a statue. Her left leg was littered with bruises from when she was running across the room to see if Cupid was okay, and she had been grabbed by the leg. And the rest of her body also had random bruises from different collisions with various objects. What worried Aphrodite most of all, was that these were like the injuries mortals got, they hurt, and would stay there for a long time. Cupid was also looking to see how badly damaged he was. His wings were burnt to a crisp, so he was afraid to even touch then in case they should crumble. His neck was black and blue from when he had repeatedly been grabbed and choked. And like Aphrodite he had random bruises from collisions with various objects. Suddenly Cupid let out a wail "NOOOOOOO!" Aphrodite turned to look at her son, and was surprised and shocked to find his wings gone, and that he was standing in a heap of ash. "Cupie, what happened?!?" Aphrodite asked, Cupid looked up at his mother and wailed "He completely burned off my wings! MY WINGS! Uncle Ares burned my wings to a crisp when he hit me in the back with that rather large lightening bolt!!!" Cupid continued to wail. Aphrodite frowned "You think he's still mad? I mean, I like totally couldn't do that again, else I wouldn't be the goddess of love anymore......you either, Cupid." By using his full name, Aphrodite signaled that she meant it. Cupid was still wailing about his lost wings "How long before they grow back, do you think?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes "Do I look like a healer? Go ask 'Pollo if you're so worried!" suddenly Cupid's face brightened "Mom, look at this!" "Like, what is it Cupie, I'm like totally not in the mood for games!" "Just look....." Aphrodite looked in the portal Cupid was holding up, then let out an excited squeal. "Oh, Cupie, I like totally have the best idea! That's Gabby and Joxie, right? I didn't know that we'd set them up!" Cupid grinned wider, for the moment forgetting about his wings. "That's the point, we didn't! This is all their fault! Artemis and Apollo are going to be so happy!" "That's right, they've been bugging us to get them together for years! You know, I think it would be nice to send them someplace more quiet, don't you?" Cupid asked "What are you getting at?" Aphrodite looked innocent as she said "Well, there's this cute little town called Brivarey, and it's like completely invisible to other places, why don't I send them there? I have enough power left." Cupid nodded, then went back to lamenting about his lost wings.   
  
  
  
One minute Gabrielle and Joxer were sitting at the inn in Teranis, eating dinner. The next minute they were in a completely different inn. Suddenly Aphrodite appeared, she looked worse then they had ever thought the goddess could look. Aphrodite hissed "Don't talk to me, no one else can hear or see me. I brought you to this cool little town as a present from me and Cupie seeing as we've got a god and goddess off our backs now. The town is called Brivarey, and they have never heard of either of you...... DON'T talk! Now, I gotta go see 'Pollo, ciao!" Aphrodite then disappeared. Joxer and Gabrielle stared at where the goddess had been a moment before, then started looking for a place to sit. As Gabrielle looked around the room, she suddenly saw Xena walk in with her back to them. Gabrielle hissed to Joxer "Joxer, hide! It's Xena!" Joxer mouthed 'where' and Gabrielle pointed to where Xena was still standing with her back to them. Joxer looked scared for a minute, then asked in a whisper "Why is Xena here, and why is she dressed like that?" Gabrielle looked at Xena as they hid in the crowd, she certainly was dressed...... different, and none of her weapons were with her. Gabrielle replied "I don't know, Xena didn't tell me that she was planning to go anywhere." Suddenly Gabrielle gave a little yelp as she saw who was in front of Xena, it was Ares! Gabrielle managed to squeak out "Look who's with Xena!" Joxer looked, then ducked behind someone in the crowd, Gabrielle fallowed him. Joxer asked "I-I-Is that who I th-think it is?" Gabrielle nodded.   
  
  
  
Xena asked "Ares, exactly why did Aphrodite's followers come up with this holiday?" Ares said "Because Cupid is getting more followers then Aphrodite, and she has been having a huge fit over that. Cupid was rather worried about what Aphrodite might do to him, so he convinced everyone that this holiday would be a good idea. Cupid's plan worked, Aphrodite was feeling much better." Xena asked "And exactly what do you mean by 'was?" Ares looked slightly guilty as he said "She was.... bothering me.... her and Cupid...." Xena gave a look that could kill, and demanded "WHAT did you do?"   
  
  
  
Gabrielle poked her head out from behind a tall man that she had been hiding behind. Being seen wouldn't do, but she had to keep a watch on Xena. For Xena's own good, after all, who knew what was going on? At that moment Xena looked ready to kill Ares, Gabrielle could see that look from all the way across the room. She poked Joxer and said "Look, Xena's mad, that's a GOOD sign." Joxer nodded, he would like to give Gabrielle the benefit of the doubt, but some parts of the scene were wrong to him. First of all, Xena had been smiling. Second, she was dressed up. And third she hadn't shown any sign of wanting to leave. 'Oh well' Joxer thought 'Gabby has always been better at this stuff then me. She's probably right.' And went back to staring adoringly at the woman he loved.   
  
  
  
Ares shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. He knew that Xena and 'Dite were friends, and he sure wasn't going to tell Xena WHY he had been so mad at 'Dite and Cupid. Xena was waiting for an answer, he could see that. Ares took a deep breath and said "I sort of burned Cupid's wings, and threw them both a few times." Ares somewhat expected to be hit, so he was never more shocked then when Xena burst out laughing. Between laughs Xena managed to say "I was..... wondering how long..... that would take! Burnt wings..... You mean...... to a crisp? ....... Oh that is priceless.... bet they had to go see....... Apollo...... 'Dite is going to be out of it for..... WEEKS!" Ares recovered from the stun of Xena laughing, and tried to see her perspective. He couldn't quite understand what was so funny. He carefully asked "Care to let me in on the joke?" Xena took a deep breath, managed to stop laughing, for the moment, and answered "I have watched, or heard of, 'Dite bugging you to no end. And this is the first time in ages that you have gotten mad enough at your favorite sister to actually retaliate! Always the nice big brother. She must have hit some nerve, and Cupid came too! I can't wait to ask 'Dite about this!" Ares smirked "I'm glad to see that you find the situation so amusing. I assure you that after listening to her for hours, 'Dite is the worse for wear. Unfortunately she will not give up. Cupid, however, might learn his lesson." Xena laughed again.   
  
  
  
Joxer, as sweetly as he could, pointed out to Gabrielle that Xena was laughing. Gabrielle harshly asked "What's your point?" Joxer said "Well, if Xena's laughing, there can't be a problem. Let's go back to dinner, they won't bother us, they probably won't even see us!" Gabrielle reluctantly nodded, and they found a table at the back or the inn.   
  
  
  
Xena recovered from her laughing attack, and her and Ares found a place to sit. The evening progressed smoothly for both couples.   
  
  
  
Later that evening:   
  
Gabrielle said "I can't take it, Joxer! Who knows what's going on? I'm going to go say 'hi' to Xena." With that Gabrielle got up and marched to Xena's table. Joxer got up and scrambled after Gabrielle, he didn't want her making a fool out of herself. Not that his love would, but still.   
  
  
  
By this time any cautions that Xena had had were more then gone. Ares had stopped worrying about everything, and was rather relaxed. Neither could have been more surprised when Gabrielle came stomping up and demanded "Xena, WE NEED TO TALK!" Xena looked at Ares, who was getting pissed, then back to Gabrielle, and said "Can it wait? We are in the middle of dinner." Then as Joxer arrived she added "Oh hello Joxer, I see everything worked out alright, that's good." Ares nodded to Joxer, gave Gabrielle a threatening look, and smiled at Xena. Gabrielle whined "BUT XENA, COMMON, I WANT to talk!" Xena rolled her eyes, Gabrielle was acting like a baby. Xena realized that Gabrielle wasn't going to give up, gave Ares a quick kiss, and left with Gabrielle. Joxer sat down somewhat haphazardly, and started praying for Xena and Gabrielle to hurry up. Ares wasn't happy about the blond showing up, but the look on Gabrielle's face when Xena had kissed him was priceless.   
  
  
  
Xena flung herself into the nearest chair in an exasperated manor. She thought to herself 'Ares was wrong, somebody knows us here. Damn, Gabrielle is not going to give up.' And the questioning started. Xena had been tortured for information before, but nothing was this bad.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle watched Xena swing into the nearest chair, not concerned in the least. 'Gods,' Gabrielle thought 'what's wrong with Xena today, she has been acting really strange.' Gabrielle had gone through the silent treatment with Lila. She had been horrified with being engaged to someone that she hated. BUT nothing was as frustrating, annoying, upsetting, or madding as Xena when she refused to talk. Xena had not said a single word. Gabrielle was starting to despair, when a VERY angry goddess, and god appeared. Aphrodite rounded on Xena and demanded "WHERE IS HE?" Xena said nothing. Cupid said "Look here, there is no reason for us to be mad at you, we know that it wasn't your fault. Just tell us where Uncle Ares is." Xena was silent. Aphrodite demanded Gabrielle "What's wrong with her?" Gabrielle said "She's not talking." Aphrodite looked furious, she screamed "DON'T INSULT ME! You think that I don't know that? I mean Duh, anybody could tell that Xena isn't talking! You think I'm that dumb?" Gabrielle backed up "Well.... yes.... I mean no.... I mean.... uh.... SORRY!" Cupid didn't except that, and turned on Gabrielle. Xena was just debating weather it was worth it to save Gabrielle, and lose the upper hand, or not. When Ares appeared in a flash of angry blue. He steamed "LEAVE XENA ALONE! What did I tell you, 'Dite, LET IT GO. Gabrielle, if you have something to discuss you can ask it later, I'm sure." Aphrodite screamed "AR! Like, I swear, we weren't doing anything! We were just looking for you. We thought that you were here." Ares smiled wickedly, and said "Apollo didn't help?" Xena added quite evilly "Yeah, 'Dite, just between us girls, you look horrible, head back to Apollo!" Cupid burst into tears anew over his wings, and Aphrodite, with a sob, said "Fine. we. are. like. GONE. But we're gonna have some fun with cutie pie." Xena giggled, and said "That was evil! Can we go somewhere else, I'm not hungry anymore." Ares nodded and said "Bye blondie, Joxer's still waiting for you, he's actually rather nice." Xena got up, took his hand, and they left.   
  
  
  
Ares and Xena appeared on a beautiful beach with a waterfall in the background. The sun was just setting and the emerald green water turned a striking purple. The sky was pink and blue, and the trees behind them were glowing pinkish orange. Xena took a sharp breath "It's beautiful here, Ares." Ares, who was standing behind Xena, wrapped his arms around Xena's waist and said "It all pales in comparison to you." Xena leaned back against Ares and said "Words will get you nowhere, only Action works." Ares spun Xena around and dipped her. Xena looked up at Ares in surprise "What do you think you're doing?" Ares correct "WE are dancing." Xena mumbled "I should have kept my mouth shut." as music started to play. Ares laughed "Yeah, you probably should have. To late now." Xena said "You know, making me want to smack you won't do you any good." Ares said "No fighting, remember? We're starting over tonight." Xena said "Still, if I want to kill you I will just go home now and kill you next time we meet." Ares laughed and soon Xena laughed too. They whirled around the beach the sunset casting colors on them as they danced. When they stopped dancing and collapsed against a huge tree by the waterfall Xena shook her head and said "You deserve this." She then grabbed Ares by the arm and threw him into the pool. Xena couldn't help laughing, Ares asked "What is so funny? This water is freezing!" Xena rolled her eyes and extended her arm to help him out "You big baby, it can't be that cold." Xena regretted that move because the minute Ares had her hand he pulled her in the water with him saying. "Not so funny now, is it?" The water was up to her chest and was rather cold though not too bad. When she landed in the water Xena went under, as Ares had, so both were utterly soaked. Xena said "Oh that's it, my dress is SOAKED!" With that Xena dunked Ares under the water, Ares came up sputtering "You started it!" but he came up just in time to see Xena disappear behind the waterfall. Ares followed her and smiled at her shocked expression. Behind the waterfall was a room. Xena smiled "You have a temple here? Why?" Ares said "Well I wouldn't have put it here if I knew the great warrior princess was going to dunk me under water. But actually, the waterfall is freezing most of the year and from the front it looks like solid rock." Ares snapped his fingers and they were dry. "That's better.... Now next question, WHY did you bring US here?" Ares smiled slowly "Well maybe I was hoping you'd decide to stay." Ares moved towards Xena, who noticed the glint in his eyes. "Stop it! What're you going to do to me." Ares replied "Get you back for dunking me, my dear..." Xena didn't like that idea and took off down the hall, and through the rooms. Of course she forgot that Ares could just reappear at will. When she had collasped in his throne he appeared in front of her and she said "Now that's not FAIR! Though if I have to stay I'm gonna make the best of it." She stood up and kissed Ares, who recovered his shock quickly, kissed her back. When they stood apart Ares laughed "If I knew this was your reaction I would've tried to dunk you years ago." Xena said "Years ago it wouldn't've worked, be happy with now and kiss me!" Ares happily agreed. Putting up with his sister was soooo worth this! Xena echoed his thoughts "I don't mind Gabrielle's reaction at all now......" Ares asked "Do you want to spend the rest of the night in my throne room?" Xena rolled her eyes "You do that transport thing without asking so often, I thought we would've been somewhere else by now." Ares shrugged "I didn't want you mad at me." Xena laughed "Well I'm not, lets go already!" Ares leaned down and kissed Xena deeply and in a flash they were gone.   
  
  
  
Gabrielle woke up with a wonderful feeling going through her body. She was warm and all fuzzy feeling, it took her a minute to realize that she wasn't alone. It took a few minutes more to remember the last night. Gabrielle sat up with a start. What had happened that made her and well.. you know! That wasn't what she was planning at all! Still she didn't regret it. Speaking her feelings last night had felt WONDERFUL after She'd gotten over Ares and Xena. Who cared anyway if they were becoming friends? Gabrielle rolled over "Hey Joxer, wakey, wakey." Joxer rolled over in his sleep and help on to her. 'Oh well, no rush to get up.' She thought and snuggled back under the covers.   
  
  
  
Xena woke up to sunlight streaming in a window, Ares smiled. "Morning Sunshine." Xena smiled as well, she felt better then she had in ages. They were back at Ares temple, she could go anytime she wanted but she was in no rush. "You know," She started, giving Ares a 'good morning' kiss "This was one of your better ideas." Ares said "Yes it did turn out excellent didn't it?" Xena had to ask, she was just a tad weary "No more 'get me back' schemes? I mean I know we can't go have dinner every night but you won't 'test' me anymore, will you?" Ares shook his head "Of course not, my sweet, but do tell me WHO said we couldn't have dinner every night?" Xena laughed "You never give up, do you?" Ares laughed as well "Never. I suppose you'll want to be going soon?" Xena smuggled back down in the covers "No rush, let's stay here a little longer."   
  
  
  


The End


End file.
